Haunted
by svuobssesed
Summary: When Det. Brian Cassidy comes back after eight years away, everyone is stunned at his haunted appearance. But this is no friendly visit; he has another reason for coming back, one more sinister than anyone would've ever guessed. EO, at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's me again! Didja miss me? XD Here's my newest fan fiction, Haunted. Personally, I like it, but I don't know what everyone else will think. So go read it, then leave me a review! **

_It had been eight years since he'd last stepped foot in the Special Victims Unit. He was shocked to see that almost nothing had changed. The smell of Munch's _

_terrible coffee lingered in the air as the sound of computer keys and raised voices drowned out everything else. He scanned the familiar faces. Munch had aged _

_considerably since the last time they had talked; his hair was almost all white and his face was covered in wrinkles. Elliot's hairline had receded even more and new _

_lines of worry and fatigue were evident on his face. His eyes slowly slid to the last familiar figure, sitting across the desk from Elliot. She was laughing at Elliot's _

_joke, one that he hadn't been able to hear. Her hair was much lighter and shorter, but everything else was the same. Although it was evident that she too had aged, _

_her beauty had not diminished. He fought back his emotions as he watched her gaze move from Elliot's face to his, sensing a new presence in the room. Her eyes _

_widened in shock at what she saw. The name slipped out in a stunned whisper. "Brian."_

He was back. After eight years away, he had finally come back. Olivia, mouth still hanging open, couldn't stop staring. Elliot turned around to try and figure out what had caused

her stunned expression. As soon as he saw the younger man standing in the doorway, Elliot studied him warily. A moment of understanding passed between them; there was

unresolved tension between the two men, and some things run too deep to just forgive and forget. "Cassidy," Elliot nodded in his direction, declaring temporary peace. Brian

smiled tightly, none of the boyish charm they all remembered evident in his eyes. "Hey Elliot. It's good to be back." Munch, noticing him standing in the doorway, stood up

slowly. "So it really is you, huh? You didn't get busted by some junkie whore trying to score?" He walked over and slapped Brian on the back. "Good to see you, man." At that

point, Cragen walked out of his office. "Hello people, in case you've forgotten your sleepless nights, we've got five unsolved rapes right now…Brian. What are you doing

here?"

The room went quiet, all noticing for the fist time that Brian looked almost lifeless. His past vibrancy and energy was gone, and his face was creased with years of fatigue

and exhaustion. But the worst part of his appearance was his eyes. They were clouded with pain, plagued by the demons in his head. Brian said nothing as he fixed his haunted

gaze on the growing concern and fear in Olivia's eyes. Cragen finally broke the tense silence. "Munch, Fin, it's an awfully good day to pay a visit to our good friend, Dr. Huang.

See what he says about our serial rapist. Benson, Stabler, go over the case files again, see if we missed anything. Brian, can I see you in my office?" The four detectives

hesitated, allcasting one last glance at Brian, before going their separate ways. Brian followed Cragen into his office and sat down robotically, as Cragen closed the door behind

them.

"So, Brian, care to tell me what's going on?" Brian nodded a few times, before he finally seemed to figure out where he was. "Oh…um yeah…" He pulled the morning

newspaper out of his jacket pocket. "Do you know this guy?" Cragen eyed Brian suspiciously before scanning the article. Oddly, it was about their serial rapist, the five open

rapes they had been working on nonstop for the past week. Though there were no new leads, it seemed to be the "big story" of the week. That morning alone, Cragen had

fielded hundreds of calls from the press, all asking for inside information. "Yeah, I know him. Why? Have you got something for us? Because if you do, we'll take it." "Yeah…I

know who did it." Cragen looked skeptical. "Who?" Brian lowered his eyes and fell silent for a long time. Just as Cragen was about to repeat the question, Brian looked up with

eyes filled with tears. He whispered almost inaudibly, one simple word, "Me."


	2. Chapter 2

**hm. no one seems to be reviewing. maybe i'll have better luck with this chapter :\**

_EARLIER THAT WEEK_

"Okay, people, where are we on this latest case?" "Vic's name is Sandra Robinson, white female in her late 20's. Perp grabs her, rapes her, and then tells her to go to the '

hospital to get the rape kit done. She's at Mercy right now." Elliot handed out the case file. "Ah a considerate rapist," Munch mused. "Any fluids?" Fin looked at Olivia

inquiringly. "No, perp used a condom. Traces of spermicide found in the rape kit." "So we have a kind rapist who knows his stuff. He's done this before; Munch, Fin, check for

any hits on possible MO's. Olivia, Elliot, head over to the hospital to see what she saw." Four pairs of coats were grabbed as the detectives headed out the door. "Hi Sandra,

I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner, Detective Stabler. Can you tell us what happened?" "Um, I was walking home from work when he grabbed me and pulled me into

the bushes. He whispered that he wouldn't have to hurt me if I didn't scream, so I didn't. He blindfolded me and then he raped me. After he was done, he told me to call the

cops and go to the hospital to help. He apologized sincerely for what he had done, took off the blindfold, and took a picture. He handed it to me, kissed me lightly on the

forehead, and left. Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance before he said, "The picture wasn't in your police report." "He told me not to tell anyone but you." She reached over

into her purse, pulled out the picture and handed it to Olivia. "Here. Keep it. I don't want it." It was an odd picture; not what you'd expect of a rapist. The picture was not of

her helpless form on the ground, as a souvenir of his work. On the other hand, it was a zoomed in picture of her big brown eyes. Olivia murmured a thank you before she and

Elliot turned to leave. "He wasn't that bad, you know." At the sound of Sandra's voice, Olivia and Elliot turned back around. "I mean, he did a terrible thing…but he was

genuinely sorry for what he did to me and he didn't hurt me." She looked up at Elliot and Olivia with tears in her eyes. "Can you do one thing for me? When you find him…"

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "…tell him I forgive him." The expression on Olivia's face was heartbreaking, but she just cleared her throat and said quietly, "We'll be in

touch." The hospital door banged shut as Elliot followed Olivia out the door.

"Liv…Liv!" Elliot had to run to catch up to her. "Liv…talk to me…please." He ran up to her, grabbed her arm, and spun her around. "Olivia." Her face was twisted in grief.

"She was so brave Elliot. After everything that had happened to her, she could still find it in her heart to forgive him. And what kind of sick bastard rapes someone, tells them

how to get help, and says 'sorry I raped you, I didn't mean to?'" She exhaled sharply before wiping her eyes viciously and opening the car door. "Come on, Cragen's probably

waiting for us." Just as Elliot got in and turned the key in the ignition, Olivia's cell phone rang. "Benson…oh you have got to be kidding me…Okay, we'll be right there." She

hung up. "That was Cragen. We've got another victim. Same MO." Elliot sighed and turned the car around. "Guess we've got a serial rapist to catch."

THREE DAYS LATER

Four haggard faces looked back at Cragen. It was 10:30 at night and they had been working for three days straight. Three more victims, same MO, had turned up and

everyone at SVU was working around the clock to find the perp. "Elliot," Cragen barked; he too was on edge. "Have we found a connection between the victims yet?" Elliot

looked at Olivia wearily before muttering, "No." Cragen sighed in exasperation. "Fine, let's go over this again." Olivia walked up to the board and pointed to the first picture.

"First victim, Sandra Robinson, grabbed and raped. Rapist left a picture of her eyes, as well as telling her to go to a hospital and call the cops." Elliot pointed to the next picture.

"Second victim, Lauren King, MO is exactly the same except the picture was of her nose, not her eyes." Munch motioned towards the third picture. "Third victim, Kristen

Graves, same MO, picture of her mouth." "Fourth victim, Brittany Wright," Fin said, "Everything matched, picture was of her skin." Cragen finished it up with, "And our last

victim, Christy Pothell, no change in MO and the picture was of her skin." "The women were all different ages, body types, ethnicities, and there's no evidence that the victims

knew each other." Elliot looked at Cragen. "Without any new leads or victims, Captain, we're stuck." Cragen studied each picture carefully. There had to be something that that

tied these victims together…as his gaze reached the picture of Sandra's eyes, something clicked. A cold sweat broke out on his skin as he untacked the pictures of the victim's

facial features. "All of you, go home and get some sleep; you look like hell. I've got a hunch. I'll see you all back here in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took so long to get this chapter. i was too lazy to type it up haha. and thanks for all the reviews! i actually have to think when i'm writing, since i know all you guys out there are so detailed and careful and ready to pick out any mistakes i make XD so go on and read it, and please tell me what you think! (oh btw sorry if its hard to read, as some people told me, i try my best to format it, but i guess it doesnt always work)**

**and OMG IM SO FREAKIN EXCITED FOR NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE INCONCIEVABLE! it looks SO GOOD! AH! **

Now alone, Cragen walked briskly to his office. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. A groggy female voice answered. "Hello?" "Melinda, it's Don. I know it's late,

but I need a favor. Can you meet me at the lab in 15 minutes?

AT THE LAB

"You owe me, you know that, right?" The medical examiner grumbled as she scanned the photos into the computer. "Yeah, I know, Melinda, I owe you big time. Just get this

done and I'll kiss your ass later." "So what am I doing again?" "I need you to construct a face using these features." "And this is going to help find our rapist…how?" "Just do it!

Without asking questions!" Melinda looked hurt at Cragen's outburst. He sighed. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm just a little on edge right now, it's been four days since

I've had any real sleep." Her eyes softened. "Okay just a second longer…" The printer started to whir and beep. The paper landed in the tray. Melinda picked it up and

examined the photo. After several long seconds, she lowered it slowly. "Don, I think you want to see this…" Cragen looked at her warily before taking the picture. Shock

registered on his face as he saw the picture. The features of the five victims, combined, formed a perfect picture of Olivia.

THE NEXT MORNING

"So, Captain," Elliot asked. "What'd you find on our rapist?" The room fell silent as Cragen didn't respond. "Captain," Elliot said again. Cragen started as he said, "Oh…I think

I might've found a possible connection between our victims." "What was it?" Olivia's voice had a touch of impatience in it. Cragen wondered if she somehow knew what was

coming. He hesitated just a moment longer, before he said slowly, "I went to the lab last night. I asked the ME to combine the pictures left behind by our rapist to re-create a

face." Four voices started congratulating Cragen for his insight, as he took out the picture. However, one by one, the voices fell silent the picture was passed around. The last

one to see it was Olivia. "What's wrong?" she asked, confused. Munch handed her the photo silently. Her eyes widened as she saw her own face staring back at her.

PRESENT

Cragen let out his breath slowly. Few things in life could shock him, and this was one of them. "Well. Didn't see that one coming." Brian laughed wryly. "Yeah, I know." "What

do you want?" Brian didn't understand. "What do you mean?" "IF you come back after eight years to confess to give highly publicized rapes, there's gotta be something you

want." For a second, Brian looked like he was about to protest before he resigned. "All I'm asking for is that Elliot will be the only one who hears my confession. I need to

explain some things that no one else will understand. Also, please don't tell…" His voice seemed to crack on her name, "Olivia yet. I promise, I've got it all worked out."

Cragen nodded briskly. "Okay." He opened the office door, and barked, "Elliot! My office." As Elliot walked over, Cragen said under his breath, "Take as long as you need."

The door shut behind him, leaving only Brian and Elliot. Before the tension in the air could thicken, Brian started talking. "I know you're wondering why I'm here." Elliot

nodded. He unconsciously gave the younger man a look of dislike; things had never been the same between them after the incident with Olivia all those years ago. "Why ARE

you here?" Brian bluntly said, "I'm the Picture Rapist. I raped those five women." Before Elliot could express anger or shock or anything at all, Brian rushed on. "Look…I

know you don't have a very favorable opinion of me, and you're definitely wondering what kind of sick bastard I am to do those horrible things, but just give me one chance to

explain." Brian's eyes were pleading. Elliot bit back his anger and disgust as he sat down roughly in one of the chairs. "Fine. I'm listening." Brian took a deep breath before

starting his story.


	4. Chapter 4

**ah sorry everyone, i know it took me way too long to upload this chapter. was too lazy to type it up, and then finals week was crazy. but to make up for it, it's an extra long chapter (for my standards) and i think you'll like it. and no its not the end, so stay tuned! please leave me review (s) that tell me what you think:)**

"Eight years ago, I applied to the Special Victims Unit. I was young, just out of the academy, and I truly believed that I could handle anything and save the world. Little did I

know, SVU turned out to be different from anything I had ever expected. This unit deals with the lowest of scum every single day. Many nights, I lay awake, trying to make

sense of how people could commit the unspeakable acts they did. I admit, it took its toll on me, but I dealt with it." He nodded in Elliot's direction. "We all do. We'd go out for

drinks, talk, laugh, and everyone at the unit was like a family. Munch, the cynic with a tough exterior but really a big mush ball, Jeffries the ass-kicking Superwoman, you the

seasoned detective with a barely controlled rage towards the perps, Cragen the father who sees and knows all, and Olivia." His eyes unfocused. "The woman with an unlimited

amount of compassion towards the victims. And in the midst of it all, me, always tagging along for the hell of it. We were an odd group, but we worked; co-existed in or own

little world." He sighed. "Then came the night that would make that world come crashing down. I remember it as if it were yesterday. The group was going to Maloney's to

celebrate the closing of a particularly brutal rape/homicide. Jeffries had a date that night, so she left first. Munch, who had never been very good at holding his liquor, left next.

Then you, always the devoted husband and father, went home to be with your kids. Then it was just me and Olivia. Oh it was wild; we got so drunk we could barely remember

our own name. And somehow, through the haze of alcohol, we wound up dancing; her face was just two inches away from mine." Brian cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"I'm sure you of all people know what happens next. We went back to her apartment, and we…ah, well, we did what any drunken man and woman would do if they were

alone together. I woke up the next morning with a killer hangover, the sound of a beeper coming somewhere from the pile of clothes on the ground, and Olivia stirring next to

me. She said she had to go, kissed me one last time, and got up to shower and change. She had probably been gone about a half an hour before I left for work as well. Cragen

sent me to the crime scene, so I drove over.

I'm not quite sure when it all hit me. I just know that I saw Olivia, doing the job I'd been watching her do for months, and I realized I wanted to get to know the other side of

her. The side that had kissed me goodbye that morning, which had put the coffee on for me before she left, the part of her that I never got to see at work." HE looked at Elliot,

almost as if searching for answers. "Is it love? Is it love if she plunged a knife in my heart when she told me I was nothing more but another drunken lover she just wanted for

one wild night?: He shook his head. "I couldn't stand going to work after that. Every time she would laugh, or tap her pencil or flip her hair, the knife plunged a little deeper.

Finally, when she showed up for work, about to go on a date with another guy, I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore; the cases, the victims, and most of all, Olivia. Cragen

offered me a chance to transfer to Narcotics, and I took it. For me, it was a way out, and an end to all my pain. I guess some stress went away, but I still couldn't get her out of

my head. I saw her in every woman who walked to the street, every time I would close my eyes. Eventually it got so bad that my friends forced me to go see a shrink." HE

laughed wryly. "As if they really expected me to pour my soul out to someone I didn't even know. But she turned out to be incredibly nice. When I made it clear I wasn't going

to talk about it, she helped me let go and move on." Shaking his head at the memory, he sighed deeply. Elliot sensed the man's guilt; he knew what was coming next. "Last

week, I dutifully went to my weekly appointment. I wasn't expecting much, just another hour of friendly conversation and another 75 dollars going to waste. But instead of not

saying anything, she confronted me and told me she wouldn't be doing a very good job as psychologist if she just sat around and did nothing. God, I swear, that woman knows

how to interrogate better than any cop I've ever seen. By the time the hour was over, she had heard everything and all my old wounds had reopened fresh as ever. As I headed

home, I saw a single figure illuminated by the street lamp. Her gaze was fixed elsewhere, but I instantly recognized Olivia's eyes; the same expression in her eyes she used to get

when analyzing a tough case. As she started leaving, I couldn't bear the thought of a piece of Olivia walking out of my life again. I ran after her, but as soon as I got close

enough, I knew it wasn't her." His eyes were agonized with regret. "But the more I thought of her eyes, the more I was convinced that it was really was her. I dragged her aside,

and I…I…" His voice was choked up. "r…raped her. When it was over, and I realized what I had done, I nearly killed myself right then and there. But I just told her to get help

and call you guys. But before I let her go, I took a picture of her eyes. Olivia's eyes. Not as a trophy, or as a daily reminder of what I had done. But a burden to bear, the price

I was to pay for what I had done. And yet…it was like an addiction. Every night I dreamed of Olivia, and every day I would see a part of her walking down the street. When

Christy started sobbing, and my heart tore into another piece, I knew I couldn't take it anymore. So I came back. And here I am." Brian was looking straight into Elliot's

disturbed eyes. "So what's going to happen to me?" "Do you really need me to tell you that? You knew perfectly well what it would cost you to come back." Brian looked at

him, not in anger or indignance, but in a way that made Elliot regret his words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to criticize you, it's just…surreal. All of this." Elliot gestured at him.

"Yeah, tell me about it." There was a moment of silence. "Why do you dislike me so much?" Elliot thought about his words carefully for a moment before answering. "Because

of Olivia. When you came to the crime scene that next morning, and she saw you, she had a look in her eye that I don't get to see very often. She was afraid, because you

neede her more than she wante dto admit. After things went sour between you two, she would always feel guilty about going out and such. She doesn't deserve to not be happy,

because of anyone. Not even you." After a couple of seconds, Elliot stood up. "I guess I should go get paper for your confession." Brian also stood up. "Yeah, I guess so." He

pulled an envelope from his jacket pcket. "Can you do me one last favor? Once I'm in prison, give this to Olivia. If she asks why I was here before that, evade her questions.

And be there when she reads it." Elliot nodded his consent and took the letter. As Brian squared his shoulders and turned to leave, Elliot grabbed his shoulder. "Brian…she

forgives you." When he looked confused, Elliot went on. "The first victim, Sandra. She wants you to know she forgives you." Tears filled the younger man's eyes as hoarsely

whispered, "Thanks," and walked out the door. Elliot watched as he walked past Munch and Olivia, both asking him questions at once. Then he was gone. Only Elliot knew

that it would be the last time they would ever see him.


	5. Chapter 5

**hahaha this may possibly be the evilest ending ever. but oh well. please don't yell at me. sorry everybody for not updating sooner, but i'm always too lazy to type my writing out. but hey, at least the guilt got to me, and i actually did type it up. now i have homework that i put off, typing this, to do -.- anywayssss, i've already started a new story, so keep your eyes open if you actually like my writing XD love you all, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Elliot sat across from Olivia, watching her as she sipped her tea, Brian's letter safely tucked into his coat pocket. Casey had called that morning, informing him that Brian was now sitting in a cell at Rikers, pending sentencing. Everything was ready, except for Elliot himself. How could he explain Brian's actions without her thinking it was her fault? It tore at him, making him fidget in his seat. "So," she said suddenly, startling him. "You gonna stare at me all day, or are you going to tell me what's making you so agitated that you can't sit still?" Elliot chuckled, though there wasn't much to laugh about in his opinion. "Okay, fine I give. You know how Brian showed up a few days ago?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and right after he left, our Picture Rapist suddenly went away."

Elliot nearly choked on the gulp of coffee he had just taken. He didn't know he was being that obvious, but of course, it was Olivia; she had always been able to read him better than anyone. How could she have known though…he was positive that Casey wouldn't have told her…or would she? "He gave you the name, didn't he?" Olivia's voice brought him out of his panic haze. "I'm sorry?" "Brian. He couldn't deal with the guilt, and he gave you the name of the rapist. I just don't get why he demanded to talk to you, instead of just telling Cragen or something." It dawned on him that she didn't know; that he still had to find a way to break the news. "Ah…Liv, there's no easy way to say this." Olivia looked at him inquiringly. "Say what?" "…Brian was the Picture Rapist." Elliot said slowly.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Brian…but why would he…" Her words faded away as the pictures, the gentleness of the crime, all added up in her head. "God…after all these years…he never forgot?" Her voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper. "Yeah…he was still in love with you." Elliot touched her hand, trying to make her understand. "Liv there's no way you would've known. You did everything you could…" "Yeah, well everything just wasn't enough this time. If I hadn't blown him off so easily, those poor women wouldn't be lying in the hospital, their lives shattered." "Liv." Elliot tightened his grip around her wrist. "Don't. It's not going to do you any good, so just let it go." He pulled out Brian's letter and handed it to her. "He wanted you to have this." At her wary gaze, he quickly added, "And no, I haven't read it." She opened the envelope, took out the sheet of paper, and started reading.

_Olivia,_

_If you are reading this letter, than that means Elliot has done everything I've asked of him and I am sitting alone in my cell, waiting for my sentencing. I know that you have questions, but please let me tell you first that __**it wasn't your fault. **__You have such an incredibly heart, Olivia, one that carries all the pain of the world so that others may be spared, but this is something you can't blame yourself for._

_No, this letter isn't a chance for me to explain what I've done 9for I hardly know myself) but a letter for you. To tell you the things that you know, but are too blind to see. Or maybe you do see; you just don't want to admit it._

_I know it's no big secret now, but yeah, I'm still in love with you. Every night, I would stare up at the ceiling and think of you, though the thoughts didn't always bring peace and happiness with them. For a period of time, I even hated you. I despised you for scorning me so easily, yet at the same time, tantalize me by giving yourself up so easily to men who never gave a damn. I couldn't get my head around the fact that you didn't, and probably never would, see me as anymore then a co-worker and an awkward one-night stand. I would've given you everything, but you didn't want to take it. _

_I don't mean to sound bitter. I've had time to think, and I'm a lot wise than I was back then. I finally understand why you could never fall for me. Finally understand why you've never been able to maintain a steady relationship, even though you have men falling at your feet. Not because of your job the way you want to believe. Not because of your past, that probably scares people away. It's because your heart is already filled up, with no space left for anybody else who tries to capture it._

_I guess I realized as much, even back then. I think I tried to tell you once. Remember the day you showed up to work, wearing your too tight pink top and killer heels, about to go on a date with another nameless loser? I questioned you and you said that, if you were lucky, you were falling in love. I asked you if you were to get married, and you said that that was thinking a bit too far ahead. And I said, "As long as you have this job, your marriage will always be an affair." By the stunned, hurt, look in your eyes, I could tell you thought I was talking about me; that I would always be around to make your life miserable._

_But, looking back, that's not what I meant at all._

_I'm sure you know what I'm getting at; though you try to block it out, you're feeling the twinge of truth in the back of your mind. _

_Think for a moment. Try to imagine this in your mind; it's Monday morning, the piles of paperwork on you and your partner's desk are practically touching the ceiling. You and Elliot sit across from each other, bantering back and forth the way only you two can do. Sounds familiar enough, right? Now answer this; what's the feeling in the pit of your stomach? What's running through your head when Elliot threatens to come tackle you if you don't lay off with the teasing? Do you see what I'm trying to do? Maybe not yet._

_Okay, new scenario. Another cop from another precinct walks up to you, asks you what the hell you're still doing at SVU. Your reply, of course, is "I love my job." Now dig deeper into those words. What is it that you really love about your job? Certainly not the victims, the perps, the crimes. Unless you've become mentally insane, not the paperwork. Not Munch's terrible coffee, and the way he always forgets to put the lid back on the coffee machine, or Cragen and his commands. So what's left? Has it hit you yet? What I'm trying to get you to realize? _

_I never got my chance to tell you. I could never find the guts to go up and tell you that I loved you. I did the cowardly thing, and ran away as fast as I could, because I couldn't deal with the pain of facing you day after day. Now look where it's gotten me. Alone in a cell, the guilt of my actions slowly eating away at me, until there's nothing left but the shell of my body. Of course, I'm not implying that if you don't take my advice, than you'll end up a rapist. But think about it this way; if you don't tell him, someone else eventually will. After all, it's not like everyone's ignorant of it. So better you tell him that someone else, hm?_

_If I could have just one wish for you, it'd be that you don't make my same mistake. And if nothing I've said persuaded you, at least be a good person and let me rot in my cell, knowing that I did something good in the world. I love you Olivia. Best wishes to you and Elliot, and the rest of the squad,_

_Brian_

"Liv…Liv, are you all right?" Elliot's concerned voice brought her back to the present. He briefly wondered if he would have to perform CPR on his partner; Olivia's face was stark white, and she looked as if she was about to faint. But she just cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. Fine." Her eyes finally focused on him, seeing him in a new light. Now that Brian had annihilated all that was left of the walls of denial around her heart, Olivia felt vulnerable and exposed to the world. Panic suddenly flooded her chest; she couldn't be here, she couldn't stay there, and hide the truth from his piercing blue eyes. "Sorry," she said, frantically babbling about someplace she needed to be. Grabbing her coat, she fled, knocking over a chair in her haste. The letter in her hand fluttered to the floor, landing right at Elliot's feet. Though he hesitated for a moment, unsure about prying into Olivia's business, the single sheet of paper was more than his curiosity could bear. He picked it up, brushed off the dirt, and started reading.


End file.
